


Things Are About to Change

by 1peenypheeny1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Archie - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Mei - Freeform, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, brendan - Freeform, lysandre - Freeform, maxie - Freeform, omg this is gonna be epic, sycamore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peenypheeny1/pseuds/1peenypheeny1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy adventure that has so many twists and turns. I had thought of this a while back and decided to write it now because it's so funny omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are About to Change

Brendan looked out the window of the bus, his music playing through his ear buds. He looked over at his sister Mei, who was sketching in her notebook. It's so weird to think that just a month ago he could have been adopted... could have had a life here. Him and his sister, here. He had made so many friends and had so many adventures. He sighed a little as he saw the 'Leaving Hoenn so soon? We will miss you!' sign that every region has.

 

It seemed almost unfair. All of the fun they've had, they were sure that someone would at least have thought of adopting them...

 

He looked over at his sister again, remembering the adventure they had just had...


End file.
